


Tingles

by Kassius



Series: From Another Galaxy To You [4]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Developing my sara so this is the same as the rest, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Piercings, Smut, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: Developing my Sara Ryder. And her and Jaal's discovery of piercings and bioelectricity. Thankfully, titanium isnt that conductive.





	

Their first kiss is at his home on Havarl. Jaal eases Sara closer with an eager hand on the back of her head, and his lips ghost over hers before they press closer, drawn in by the other.  
  
She hums gently at the tingling sensatiom on her lips, from his bioelectrical currents, and opens her mouth when his tongue swipes against them.  
She also realises too late that maybe tongue kissing a living electrical current isnt such a good idea with her pierced tongue. The tingles increase and she whines, jumping slightly and even Jaal pulls back when his tongue touches the two titanium bars.  
  
"What- what is in your mouth?"  
  
Sara chews her lip, and shrugs. "Nothing, actually. I have my tongue pierced. In two places." She opens her mouth wider and Jaal uses his version of an omni-tool to increase the light levels.  
  
Two purple balls sit side by side on the pink flesh. Hues of pinks and blues glinting off them in the light, the odd gems held down by claws.  
  
The Angara hums, thumb lightly tracing her cheek. "We do similar practices. For looks, for pleasure. For self improvement. But not to the tongue. Did it hurt?"  
  
Sara withdraws and rolls her jaw, licking her lips to wet them before she replies, and has to take another minute at the hungry look Jaal gives her mouth.  
  
"They did. They hurt more than most other people's. But I think I just have a sensetive tongue. The tops are opals, a beautiful stone that naturally forms in different colours. We can make fake opal but its not the same."  
  
She smiles and lifts her hand to gently run her fingers over the arch of his brow, not touching the three cuffs but close enough. Jaal smirks and presses a kiss to her hand when she lets it fall to his shoulder.  
  
"What made you get these done? Just to look badass?"  
  
Jaal laughs and flushes and she can tell in the better light. "I was young and felt somewhat rebelluous. They do make me look better though."  
  
Sara dosnt disagree, at all. She scoots closer, using her hand on his shoulder to tug him down. "When you kiss me, it made my tongue tingle, mostly around the bars."  
  
"Mm perhaps we should practice some more."  
  
"Id like that."

* * *

  
  
Jaal finds out, during one of their 'practice' sessions in the tech lab, that her breasts are pierced too. His hand is guided to her left, giving him permission to touch her through clothing and while he feels he shouldnt be allowed this until they have agreed to fully enjoy each other's body, he wont deny the bolt of want and curiousity that goes through him.  
  
His thumb rolls over the hard peak, obvious even through her shirt and he stops kissing her to pull back and peer at her breast. He rolls his thumb across it again, slower, trying to work out what he feels. A... ring?  
  
Sara laughs and grins, fingers twitching against the back of his neck. "My nipples are pierced too. I have a couple more you cant actually see. For... private viewing."  
  
Jaal's head shoots up, eyes dilating further and his hand stills. "This isnt how your... 'nipples' are naturally? And you have _more_?"  
  
Sara nods and moves his thumb to her actual nipple. "This is the nipple. Its where our milk comes out of to feed babies. They can get hard in cold temperature, and during arousal. The ring is an added bonus."  
  
The Angara cant stop looking at her, hands on both breasts now and he shudders at the feel of her hard nipples and he rings. He mutters about it 'not being cold' and Sara nearly laughs until she feels her breasts start to tingle.  
  
"Oooh. What- are you delibrating using your electricity on my breasts?" She's nearly giggling but its doing pleasent things to her.  
  
Jaal smirks and nods, releasing one breast to pull her in for a kiss, making her tongue tingle too. He likes these piercings of hers, and he wonders at the next ones he'll hopefully discover.

 

* * *

 

 

The next isnt that odd. Jaal sees it glinting off her belly when she undresses to join him in the water.  
  
There is another, he finds when she is laying on the cool stone in front of him and this one fascinates him greatly. Its nestled under a fold of skin on her sexual organ.  
  
It only takes a moment for Sara to figure out why he's stopped his trails of kisses. "Its a vertical clitoral hood piercing." She sits up on her elbows, smiling at his open curiousity. "The clitoris is specifically for sexual pleasure and its where Im most sensetive down there. So that piercing has more functional use than my others."  
  
Jaal rests one hand on her thigh, resting more fully on his belly and lightly touches the 'clitoris'. Sara bites her lip at that and he peers down at it closely. "How do you want me to pleasure you?"  
  
The human shrugs, smiling. "However you want. I dont get much out of penetration." She guides his finger down and he shudders a breath at the slick heat, he nearly stops breathing as she eases his finger into a tight hole. That much at least is familiar. But the tightness and slick isnt.  
  
"You can lick my clit, suck it, play with it but be gentle with the electricity until we know how much is good and how much is bad."  
  
Jaal does just that, leaning down and running his tongue up one side of her clit then the other and Sara's reaction is immediate. She cries out, gasping and her legs twitch before she has herself under control.  
  
His tongue has all of her tingling, not just her clit, but her entire pelvis feels like there is static and a pleasent buzz dancing across her skin. Its made better as Jaal finds a rhythym, sucking and flicking his tongue across her clit, then long laps and swirls around it.  
  
Sara doesnt last long, hands clutching at Jaal's head as she cries out, orgasming and hips thrusting up towards his mouth before her body releases and she falls back.  
  
His hums of satisfaction are nearly as loud as hers and the woman grins, boneless as he comes up to settle beside her. "I did well."  
  
"It helps your bioelectricity makes my piercings tingle."


End file.
